Forum:SiteMeter
So, we can see the end result on the RuneScape Wiki, where it tallies all the visits, in this case, since January 2011. We could do the same. I mean, it wouldn't add much to our wiki, but it'd be interesting at least. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It dont take up mutch space and we should get an overview about how many visits this wikia get in daily weekly or monthly averages. Site Meter home page: http://www.sitemeter.com/?a=home Maxwell123 16:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : Sound really nice, you can always track how much the Wikia is used and, in some cases, how much edits have been done (in my perspective, getting too easy in the number of edits when they come to a peak like there should be in Battlefield 3's release may slip a ugly vandal edit). We don't anything with it either, it's a tool that can make our job easier if the population of this Wiki increases, so I'd say we could have it. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... 10:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I Wouldn't hate the idea, but I don't really see the necessity of it. The information is nice to know, but I guess I don't particularly care. If you guys want it, go for it. 21:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'm not seeing the entire thing, but the purpose of the sitemeter seems to be the same as Quantcast. IMO, it's not really necessary. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I can't say as I mind either way... - 13:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard/Quick stats Recently i even found an alternative idea - Administrators have Admin Dashboard and they have an Quick stats board showing daily incoming statistics, my idea is again to make the quick stats public to most users or everyone. Maxwell123 19:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't believe that's possible. (that's also a new feature, I think) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It is a new feature, just days old, but it's really good in it's enlarged form. Sadly, I think it can only be seen by admins, and I don't think that can be changed. I'll add a few screenshots if you give me a minute... - 13:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: WikiStats2.JPG|In WikiStats.JPG| :::- 13:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::wait, if the sitemeter's can only be shown to admins, how about trusted users? just suggesting or is it not possible? Zephalian 13:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, it's a technical restriction. There's nothing I can do about it. So non-admins definitely can't see it in either Recent Changes or ? - 13:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually, is visible to non-admins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 13:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We can see and , although obviously not as complete as in the Admin Dashboard for sure when in comes to the changes. We could try to put the embebbed link for the Site Meter Maxwell suggested in the first place. ::::::PS: Holy crap 193.4K views last week. Didn't expected those numbers, goin' to work twice to complete my articles I'm working on O.o This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 14:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, maybe a link to would be good, instead of/as well as a sitemeter - 15:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well, now that we have this, it's not all that necessary. Well, it wasn't to begin with, however, the point still stands that it's not a nuisance, nor is it obstrusively large. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Thx for comments well since only admin have access to the quick stats i think the site meter can compensate for that problem. Overall the Site Meter is gonna count all visits since the day we have included it. ::::::::Summary: Site Meter can count every visit to a total in the stat image. its a feature that is gonna grow each day minimum 5k. Maxwell123 16:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I have to say though, the information collected by SiteMeter is nowhere near as useful as that collected by Quantcast... - 10:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Pondpedia the whole idea about Site Meter is that it's gonna count every single visitor & how many several pages he views before he leave. As you can see by the picture idea bellow the space use is limited dosn't you agree ? Maxwell123 10:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Quantcast does that and more. Admittedly having the graphic on the site is useful, so I'm not against it, I'm just saying, there are similar sites offering more useful services - 17:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture idea I like it. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 16:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, why not? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Does the 'Pageviews since ...' bit have to be in capitals, and can't it be aligned to the right, next to the stat box rather than to the left... - 13:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Important message Listen up people: the whole idea about adding Site Meter is as fallows: Pros- *We can get an overview about how many people who visit this wiki at daily and weekly averages. *The system is kinda like the same as the youtube's video counter - each time one new watch an movie, one number will be added to the stat picture. *People care about how many views there youtube films get, whitout the statistics youtube havn't been the same. There is an reason why we we like to edit this wikia, so count visitors is an good way to discover improvement growth. Cons- *There isn't anyother negative sites about the Site Meter maybe that it need it's place behind the create new page tab ? Maxwell123 17:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Like we can see on the RuneScape wikia they have Site Meter activated and by far 180 millions have been registered so far. One simlar track counter is on TF2 wikia on the main page it has over 9 million views: So can i ask one simple question why did they ever include it on the runescape wikia then ? Why not ask them? Battlefield Wiki ≠ Runescape Wiki. :I don't really get what you're saying... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well there need to be an reason why the runescape wiki accepted and included the Site Meter, what i want is an page visior counter like Site Meter, Quantcast is good but this feature can track count every new one's :Maxwell123 17:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Why are you comparing the Runescape and TF2 wikias? What's your point? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::SSDGFCTCT9: they use an simlar idea like what im suggesting here, if you go to the TF Wiki, and go to the buttom of the page - you can see an page counter (Media Wiki) ::It its more needed then redundant from my point of view ::http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Main_Page ::http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki Voting Before this loses interest, let's finalize it with a vote, shall we? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Support''' - as it doesn't have any particular negative effects, and is an simple and quick way to get the total number of hits. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Neutral' -- I see no particular benefit or detriment to this. (though I might have gone for oppose, given that we already have a similar site and we have the new quickstats page.) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Change to Oppose. Quantcast and our own are generally better. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Why not, really...... This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 08:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Neutral -''' Don't really see the point of this. *'Neutral' - Per Yuri and DG65. I won't vote against, because it won't do any harm - but Quantcast is much better in general, offering a wide range of statistics rather than just arbitrary pageviews since this goes up, rather than over the site's history - 13:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Changed my mind: Oppose. The more I think about it, the more pointless it seems. Counting visits from today onwards is useless, what about the 5 and a half years of visitors that it's missed? And surely it's more interesting/important to know the sort of statistics Quantcast gives (global distribution of visitors, visitor changes over time, demographics, % of passers by compared to regular visitors - and all over a range of time periods, going back 5 years longer than SiteMeter's data would) rather than the stuff SiteMeter gives. - 13:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - If we have better things to view statistics, then why add this? It'd be redundant. I don't need to know how many people visit this site anyways, so long as it does its job of being an encyclopedia. 23:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Totally redundant. I don't understand why we need it. --Callofduty4 14:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Support '- as SSDGFCTCT9 explains easy way to get an total number of hits. Inspiration idea from (RunesScape Wiki) so why should't we do the same, Overall i find it more useful then redundant, people here tedends to over-dramatize the concept idea. Maxwell123 09:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Neutral towards Oppose' - As much as I think it would be a nice idea to have, seeing as most people don't have a clue about Quantcast, it really isn't that useful to have, and could likely make articles more about popularity than quality. - 14:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's been well over a week since the voting began, and the majority oppose using the SiteMeter. The proposal will not be implemented. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Per SSD, consensus is against. This thread will be archived and the proposal rejected - 13:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) }}